


Primal Instincts

by BlackSkyandRoses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saragra turned back to the ring, seeking out Cullen. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted him, shirtless and sweating, laughing as he sparred with one of the recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually based off of a tumblr post from Blustersquall. I can take no credit for the idea, I just ran with it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd at the moment, so be gentle if there are some rough spots.

It was the noise that drew Saragra away from her desk. Or rather, the lack of noise. She had been listening to the shouts and cheers for a short while, but couldn’t place what was missing. She reached the stairs leading down to the courtyard, and took in the sight before her. Cullen and a number of the recruits stripped down to light shirts and leather breeches (in some cases, stripped down to bare chests), weapons and armour cast off to the side, attempting to take each other down in unarmed combat. Realization dawned. She hadn’t been hearing the familiar clash of weapons, the ring of steel on steel and the dull thud of steel against wood. What on earth were they up to?

Dorian was standing on the stone landing, taking in the view with a satisfied smile.

“What’s going on here?” Saragra inquired, coming up beside him.

“It would appear the commander is teaching your soldiers how to defend themselves in unarmed combat, and now it’s turned into a game of ‘See who can take out the Commander’” Dorian replied without taking his eyes off the sparring men and women in the ring.

Saragra turned back to the ring, seeking out Cullen. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted him, shirtless and sweating, laughing as he sparred with one of the recruits. As she watched, he dodged the attack and tripped the young man as he moved, sending him flying face first into the grass.

“Maker’s breath” she mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away.

“I can certainly see why you have a thing for the strapping young templar.” Dorian said, finally looking over at her.  

“Ex-templar” Saragra replied, but it was pure reflex. She was busy watching Cullen, how the muscles in his back bunched and tensed as he moved, how he was oddly graceful without his armour, slimmer yet still powerful.

Dorian noticed her distant tone and grinned.

“Let’s get a closer look, shall we?” He grabbed Saragra by the sleeve and led her through the growing crowd until they were right up at the fence. He leaned comfortably against the wooden rails, looking into the ring.

“There. Much better. A perfect view, wouldn’t you say?”

The crowd was growing larger by the minute, as more men and women shucked off their armour for a chance to take on the Commander. It was less formal, more fun.. almost a match between friends. People were laughing and cheering, and joking about taking bets. Varric overheard this, hopped up on a crate and started organizing bets, giving odds and taking coin.

“I’ve got two to one on Curly, he’s outnumbered, but the man knows how to defend himself!” he shouted above the crowd.

Iron Bull pushed through the crowd, jostling Dorian deliberately.

“Come on, we’re gonna show those recruits how to really fight” he said, grinning wickedly and dropping his axe by Saragra’s feet.

Dorian smiled slyly at Iron Bull, looking up at him.

“You know, I think the Inquisitor and I will stay here and spectate instead. We do love a spectacle, so do put on a good show for us.”

Bull clapped Dorian on the shoulder, leaning down and whispering something into his ear and making him blush. Saragra didn’t catch what it was, as Blackwall arrived in that moment as well.

“This is a good idea. Brings the men - and women - together. Makes Cullen seem more like a person, less like a distant leader. He shows his ability, which they’ll respect, teaches them some more combat ability, but also makes friends of them.”

Saragra laughed. Blackwall was always the tactician.

“Did the Grey Wardens do training exercises like this too?” she inquired, as another cheer went up from the crowd.

“Occasionally. Like I said, brings the soldiers together. Bull and I are going to join your man in the ring.”

Saragra flushed, feeling secretly delighted when Blackwall referred to Cullen as hers.

“The old blood against the young recruits? What are you waiting for, go put on a show!” Dorian interrupted, nudging Bull towards the fence. The two warriors hopped over the fence and joined Cullen in the ring, dropping into defensive stances.

The crowd bellowed its approval, and Saragra laughed again, delighted. She was thrilled with the feeling of camaraderie that was rising. She considered her inner circle to be like family, and she could see that feeling was spreading among the ranks. She glanced around, and spotted Cassandra standing a short way off, in her usual spot by the practice dummies. She waved, and gestured for the woman to come over and join her and Dorian.

Cassandra obliged, striding quickly through the crowd to join Saragra and Dorian.

“Enjoying the sights, Cassandra?” Saragra teased, knowing fully that the seeker was enjoying this as much as she was.

“I.. is this.. should we really be wasting time on this?” Cassandra asked.

Saragra opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment Cullen was knocked against the fence, directly in front of them. He was facing away from them, and Saragra was completely distracted by the muscles in his shoulders to reply. All that she managed was a small whimper that would hopefully go unnoticed above the laughter from the crowd.

Cassandra, meanwhile, was staring avidly at the group of recruits trying to take down Iron Bull. It took three of them to even move him, their muscles gleaming with sweat and their chests heaving with the effort. She was starting to blush, a faint hint of pink creeping down her cheeks and her neck.

“I...Yes. Yes I think this is a great way to spend time, Seeker.” Saragra finally managed a faint reply. The three of them stared into the ring, mesmerized by the sights.

Behind them, an elf appeared on the steps, wondering what all the fuss was about. Solas shook his head when he realized the recruits were fighting, and promptly returned back to his favourite haunt in the rotunda. There were more important things to be done.

Above him, high up on “her” balcony, Vivienne smiled to herself. Silly things, behaving like mindless beasts, trying to prove themselves through sheer brutality. She crossed her arms and leaned on the stone railing. It was quite amusing to watch, however…

“What, _really_?” Josephine said incredulously, taking another delicate chocolate from the box Leliana had arrived with.

“Really.” Leliana confirmed, smiling slyly. “I had my scouts confirm it weeks ago.”

“You could have told me!”

“I thought you would have already known!” Leliana had found Josephine when she realized what was happening (which naturally was moments after it occurred), breaking out one of her best boxes of Orlesian chocolates to watch the show and gossip with the ambassador.

Josephine giggled. “Truly this is an entertaining way to spend the afternoon.”

“Agreed. We should get the Commander to do this more often.”

Back in the courtyard, Sera was using her abilities to slyly slide traps into the arena, in order to help “balance” the odds in her favour. She had a lot of coin riding on this, and she wanted to make sure it went _just right_.

Unknown to Sera, Cole was just behind her, removing and disarming the traps.

“I’m not sure why fighting makes them happy, but it does. They feel like friends now. Like family.” He confirmed, coming up to the Inquisitor.

“It’s not about the hitting, it’s about the game. About having fun and being friends” Saragra replied, sparing Cole a quick glance.

“I like it when people are happy. I like having friends” the spirit replied, before slipping off to disarm more of Sera’s traps.

Saragra turned back to the sparring, everything else slipping from her mind. Watching Cullen fight shirtless was starting to become...well, frankly, it was rather tantalizing to watch him. Sweating and shirtless, his hair starting to curl a little around his ears. Saragra gripped the fence railing so tightly her knuckles started to turn white when she followed a bead of sweat rolling down his spine. Everyone else was forgotten in that moment as she realized just how badly the primal nature of the sparring match was affecting her. A low heat had kindled in her belly and was starting to spread, creating that sweet ache she knew so well.

Cullen knew the afternoon’s match was drawing a crowd, especially once Bull and Blackwall entered the ring, but he hadn’t given much thought to the inquisitor, being too focused on his movements and the movements of the current contender. So when he finally caught a glimpse of her, gripping the railing and biting down on her bottom lip, his heart slammed in his chest and he came to a standstill. She was giving him a look that he knew well, one he often received during discussions over the war table or when she passed him in the halls of Skyhold but couldn’t stop to talk. It was her very best “fuck me now” look, and it made him weak in the knees every time. She was shifting her weight from foot to foot, unconsciously using her breeches to relieve some of the pressure that was building as she stared at him hungrily.

While Cullen was distracted, he received a blow from behind that sent him flying off to the side. A cheer from the crowd went up and he groaned, knowing he was out of contention. He could faintly hear Varric yelling as the odds changed, shouting to be heard over the roar of the crowd. He staggered over to Saragra and vaulted the fence one handed, taking in her flushed skin and shallow breathing. Without a word, he grabbed her wrist and they slipped through the crowd, going mostly unnoticed.

Cullen beelined for the first building he saw, the Herald’s Rest. Slamming the door behind him, he barely had a chance to lock it before Saragra pressed him against the wall, frantically seeking out his lips with hers. She nipped at his lower lip impatiently, and he opened his mouth hungrily to the sweep of her tongue. He slipped his hands down her back, and grabbed her ass firmly, bringing him in even closer to him. The knob of the door pressed into his back and he shifted to the right, picking up Saragra as he did.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging firmly. He groaned, breaking their kiss to start nipping and kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone.

Saragra tipped her head back to allow him better access, keeping her fingers tightly wound through his blonde curls.

“Fuck, Cullen, I need you _now_.” She growled, unable to take it anymore. In response, Cullen bit down on the juncture of her neck and started to suck, intent on leaving a spectacular mark on her lovely skin.

Saragra whimpered when he did, feeling her legs go weak. Good thing Cullen was holding her up.

“I mean it Cullen. Fuck me _now_.” She gasped, her breath growing shorter.

Cullen pushed off the wall towards the bar, kicking a few errant stools out of the way. He seated her on top of the bar and started to undo the clasps of her shirt. He took a moment to massage her nipples with his thumbs as he worked, earning himself another muffled moan for his trouble.

“They’ll be distracted for awhile, and they won’t hear us” he whispered, undoing the last few clasps. He slipped her shirt from her shoulders and deposited it behind the bar. He wasn’t satisfied yet, though, wouldn’t be satisfied until she was naked and moaning underneath him. He undid the laces of her breastband quickly, and cast it off with her shirt.

Cullen leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and his teeth. The other he took in his hand, rolling it and tugging just enough to feel it harden under his fingers.

“ _Fuck,_ Cullen” Saragra groaned from above him. He trailed his fingers down her stomach, over the band of her breeches and down her legs to the tops of her boots, which he pulled off quickly and dropped to the floor. He hooked his fingers into the band of her pants, pulling off the rest of her clothes and leaving her gloriously naked in front of him.

Saragra reached forward and undid the laces of his breeches, as eager and impatient as he was. He kicked off his boots and quickly slipped off the soft leather breeches. Saragra was still leaning forward, and she took him in her hand and pumped him once, twice, three times, slowly. Oh so slowly. It was glorious, but he had other things in mind.

“No time for that” he growled, hoisting himself on the bar. He crawled on top of her, much like he did the first time on his desk, rolling his hips against her. He could feel her heat, her soft skin underneath him, his erection trapped between their bodies.

Saragra arched her back underneath him, closing her eyes in anticipation. Cullen wasted no time, adjusting himself and slipping easily inside of her. She was already wet, soaked with anticipation and desire. Watching him spar had left her completely aroused, and he loved it.

They groaned together when Cullen entered her, and Saragra reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

Cullen returned to the mark on her neck, biting and sucking on it again to make it even darker.

Saragra tipped  her head back, thumping it lightly against the wood of the bar, but she hardly noticed. She could feel her desire spreading, and Cullen sucking on her neck was making her curl her toes and clench down around him. She was so close, just from watching him in the ring. Her arousal had taken her by surprise, but she wasn’t complaining. Cullen smelled of sweat and leather, the two scents combining with her own to make a heady perfume. The tension in her stomach coiled, and started to climb when Cullen started to pinch and tug on her nipple again as he continued to thrust into her.

“Cullen.. _fuck.._ I’m not going to.. I’m going to…” Saragra was having a hard time getting the words out. He had her pinned down to the bar, and was managing to hit her clit with every third or fourth thrust, the rhythm irregular enough to keep her guessing and take her by surprise.

“Come then, come for me. Be my prize” Cullen rumbled into her ear, making her shiver. She loved when his voice dropped into that low timbre, that rumble that only she got to hear.

He kissed her hard, sweeping her mouth open with his tongue, tangling it up with hers. One of his hands slipped up her neck and cradled her head from the bar, but also tangled in her hair, giving a slight pull as he did. The other  slipped down her side, gripping her hip tightly.

Saragra squirmed, slowly coming undone underneath him. She wanted to try and wait, to match his rhythm, but she wasn’t going to be able to. The pressure was intense, sweeping through her and tightening every muscle, and just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she came, clenching down around him and calling his name out in a moan.

Cullen felt his own orgasm approaching when she clenched down around him, the delicious pressure adding to the hot and sweet heat of her. He loved the way she moaned his name when she came, loved the way she moved underneath him. She looked up at him, her eyes half lidded and full of lust, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt his release rocket through him and he arched his back, thrusting as deep as he could inside her. He collapsed, careful not to fall onto her, and laid his head on her chest.

“That was… _maker_...that was amazing” he gasped, closing his eyes.

Saragra didn’t reply for a moment, couldn’t reply for a moment.

“You.. you should spar with the recruits like that more often.” She finally managed.

Cullen chuckled, not opening his eyes.

“Perhaps I should. Shall we go see who won?” he asked, even though he would give anything to not have to move for the rest of the afternoon.

“At the very least, we should get off the bar before we get caught. Again.” Saragra laughed.

As they got dressed, she glanced over at him. “I’m sorry you lost” she said, smiling slightly.

Cullen wrapped her in an embrace and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

“I don’t care. I got my prize already.” Cullen smirked. "A far better one than anyone else will receive, I think." 

Saragra smirked at him and linked her hand with his as they slipped back out of the tavern and rejoined the crowd. 

Dorian smirked when he saw the Inquisitor and Cullen, and made a mental note to bother her about it... at a later date. For the moment, he was  _thoroughly_ enjoying watching Iron Bull trounce his competitors... perhaps Saragra and Cullen had the right idea after all... 

 


End file.
